


The Death of Me

by swtalmnd



Series: The Death of Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pen & Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets the man flu, and John has to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling seaholly, who commissioned these and helped with ideas, feedback & inspiration the whole way through. 
> 
> (And it's thanks to her I'll be doing a sequel!)


End file.
